Brigham Young Immigrant Ancestors
Early New England Immigrant Ancestors of the Mormon Prophet, Brigham Young and his several wives. Great, Great Grandparents of Brigham Young Young Family Line # John Young (1625-1680) - # Sarah Young # John Whittaker (1641-1689) - # Elizabeth Linfield (1644-1707) - # William Cotton (1614-1678) - # Elizabeth Ham (1630-1679) - # William Hearle (1614-1691) - # Beaton Hayden Family Line # John Hayden (1635-1718) - ( JHYoung, EHayden, JHayden2, JHayden1, ...) - # Hannah Ames (1641-1690) - # John Goodenow (1635-1721) - ( JHYoung, EHayden, JHayden2, EGoodenow, JGoodenow) - English Immigrant to America # Mary Axtell (1639-1704) - # GGGP 13 # GGGP 14 # John Wheeler (1655-1736) - ( JHYoung, EHayden, L Maynard, SWheeler, JWheeler2) - grandson of English Immigrant John Wheeler (1591-1670). # Sarah Stearns (1661-1727) - Howe Family Line # Samuel Howe (1642-1713) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe, SHowe1) - Militia Colonel and son of immigrant John Howe (1598-1671) # Martha Bent (1642-1680) - - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe, MBent) - daughter of English Immigrant John Bent (1596-1672). # Isaac Mixer (1629-1716) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, IMixer2) - Son of English Immigrant Isaac Mixer (1602-1655) # Rebecca Garfield (1636-1684) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield) - # Samuel Howe (1642-1713) - - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, THowe, DHowe, SHowe1) - Militia Colonel and son of immigrant John Howe (1598-1671) # Martha Bent (1642-1680) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, THowe, DHowe, MBent) - daughter of English Immigrant John Bent (1596-1672). # John Dearth (1651-1690) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, THowe, HDearth, JDeath) - Son of English Immigrants # Mary Peabody (1656-1689) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, THowe, HDearth, MPeabody) - daughter of 1635 English Immigrant - Francis Peabody (1614-1698) Goddard Family Line # Mr Goddard # mrs Goddard # Simon Stone (1631-1708) - # Mary Whipple (1634-1720) - daughter of famous Rhode Island Immigrant - Whipple # Samuel Brigham (1652-1713) - ( ANHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham3, SBrigham2, SBrigham1) - Son of English Immigrants, Thomas Brigham (1603-1653). # Elizabeth Howe (1665-1739) - - ( ANHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham3, SBrigham2, EHowe) - Daughter of English Immigrant Abraham Howe (1632-1695) and Hannah Ward (1638-1717) # Richard Moore (1670-1769) - ( ANHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham3, AMoore, RMoore) - grandson of English immigrant John Moore (1602-1674). # Mary Collins (1672-1760) - ( ANHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham3, AMoore, MCollins) - Great, Great Grandparents of Miriam Works Great, Great Grandparents of Mary Ann Angel Great, Great Grandparents of Lucy Decker Great, Great Grandparents of Lucy Bigelow Instead see - Nahum Bigelow 1785 Immigrant Ancestors More Grandparents * For immigrant ancestors of Zina Diantha Huntington (1821-1901) see Heber Kimball Immigrant Ancestors listing for her sister, Prescinda Huntington (1810-1892). Research Notes * Brigham Young Family Organization * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors - The Family of LDS Apostle Willard Richards (1804-1854) was a close cousin to Brigham Young and they had many famous descendants. Famous Cousins & Descendants * Young, Brigham (1801-1877) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe, MBent, JBent) - 2nd President of LDS Church, led Mormon migration to settle Utah, had many wives and children. 2) Descendants of Mary Ann Angell - * Young, Joseph A (1834-1875) - LDS Apostle, 1st President of LDS Manti Stake, key participant in the Martin Handcart Company Rescue, member of Utah Territorial Legislature and LDS Missionary to England. * Young, Brigham Jr (1836-1903) - LDS Apostle * Klara Young (1894-1994) - born in Fruitland, New Mexico, in 1894, turned 100 years old in 1994. * Marian Young (1899-2004) - last surviving granddaughter of Brigham Young, lived to age 106. 42) Descendants of BY & Lucy Bigelow - G * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( LBigelow, NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. More Descenants - Three of Young's sons were ordained as LDS Church apostles by their father: Brigham Young, Jr.,44 John Willard Young,44 and Joseph Angell Young.44 Other leaders in the LDS Church who were descended from Young include his children Maria Young Dougall and B. Morris Young. A daughter, Susa Young Gates, was a prominent women's rights activist in Utah.4546 Another daughter, Zina Young Card, was the wife of Charles O. Card who founded the first Mormon settlement in Canada - Cardston, Alberta - and who was referred to as "Canada's Brigham Young." A son, Don Carlos Young, was an LDS Church architect. 4546 Other grandchildren include sculptor Mahonri Young;47 Richard Whitehead Young, U.S. Army Brigadier General and an Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines;48 William Hooper Young, a convicted murderer;4950 opera singer Emma Lucy Gates Bowen; Zina Card Brown, wife of Canadian military officer and apostle Hugh B. Brown; Zola Grace Brown, first wife of FLDS Church president Rulon Jeffs; hymnwriter Hugh W. Dougall; and sociologist Kimball Young. More distant descendants include Mormon critic Sandra Tanner, novelist Orson Scott Card,51 and NFL Hall of Fame athlete Steve Young.52 In 1902, 25 years after his death, the New York Times established that Young's direct descendants numbered more than 1000. Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees